Behind the Door
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: Blaine is kidnapped and held hostage along with Sebastian. As he slowly deteriorates, Sebastian tries to hold him together. As they say, love can sometimes be found in the darkest of places.


**A/N**: Warning for character death.

Behind the Door

Blaine's elbow propped up on the bar, and he rested chin in the palm of his hand. He stared at his beer, taking his free hand and swirling it. The whole plan of getting drunk and forgetting about everything that happened tonight wasn't really going as planned. Despite the music blaring in his ears and the incessant chatter of people around him, he could still hear Kurt's voice ringing in his head. He could still see the way his jaw clenched when he told Blaine that they needed a break.

"Break, my ass," he mumbled, more to himself. Blaine slammed the beer down on the bar and turned his chair around only to be greeted by Sebastian Smythe.

"Fancy seeing you at Scandals again," Sebastian said, resting an arm on the counter and blocking Blaine's path.

"What are you doing here, Sebastian? You've already caused me enough trouble recently."

"What am I doing here? C'mon, you know I go here practically every Friday. Not like Westerville has much of a choice when it comes to gay bars." He scanned Blaine up and down before adding, "As for the trouble, it's not like you didn't enjoy getting into it." Sebastian tipped back his drink and cocked an eyebrow at Blaine. Blaine could feel a blush rising on his cheeks.

"It was one kiss. I was drunk."

"That's what they all say." As Sebastian winked, Blaine lifted his hands up in the air, pushing his way past Sebastian.

"Why won't you just leave me alone? Is it really that hard of a concept for you to grasp that I don't want you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Who couldn't want me?" Sebastian asked, though he looked slightly irritated. "One dance, Blaine. One dance." He reached around Blaine's waist, pulling him closer. Blaine shuddered against him for a moment, tempted to fall in and let Sebastian lead the way. "I'll buy you a drink," Sebastian murmured, his hand moving to Blaine's jaw, tracing it. "You'll forget everything bad with Kurt."

Blaine pulled back, shaking his head. He felt immediately cold without Sebastian's hands wrapped around him, but he pushed his way through the crowd. He had to get away from Sebastian before he made another mistake. His head was fuzzy, and he couldn't think straight. "Go away! I don't want to forget everything bad with Kurt. That was the problem last time," he called behind him. Without looking behind, he knew Sebastian was chasing after him.

Making his way out of the bar, he tried to push ahead, but as soon as he was out in the open air, he felt Sebastian's fingers close around his wrist. "Like I said, it sounded to me like you enjoyed it last time." Sebastian asked, tugging him close. Blaine fell snuggly against Sebastian's chest again, and Sebastian stared down at him.

"Let me go, Sebastian! Why won't you leave me alone?" Sebastian's hand went to the back of his neck, and his fingers trailed lightly against the skin there. He licked his lips, and Blaine let out a small moan. Blaine's eyes immediately widened as a smirk curled up on Sebastian's lips.

"Because you can't deny you like it after you make a sound like that. Think about how much louder I could make you moan," Sebastian said, and his eyes fell down Blaine's form. He moved in closer, his lips pressing against Blaine's for a moment. Sebastian's hand tightened around his neck, and he let his tongue darted out, tracing along Blaine's lower lip. To say he hadn't missed this would have been a lie. But Kurt…

Blaine's fingers tightened around his clothes for a moment before he shoved him backwards. His head spun, and he swallowed thickly, closing his eyes for a moment. Sebastian reached forward, trying to grab him. Blaine shoved him backwards again, shaking. What was he even doing? There was a screeching sound as a car pulled up beside them.

Blaine looked over in confusion as a two men jumped out, their faces obscured. Blaine took a staggering step backwards as Sebastian moved in front of him, spreading his arms out protectively. "Fags," one of the men called, and Sebastian's jaw set. One of the men pressed forward, moving around Sebastian towards Blaine, and Sebastian shoved him back, his eyes taking on a frantic edge.

"Fuck off," he growled. Blaine's eyes went wide and his chest tightened as the man shoved him backwards, and Sebastian rammed into the wall with a crack. He somehow managed to steady his grip, but Blaine's eyes were jerked away from him as he felt a hand tighten around his wrist.

"Sebastian!" he called, trying to tug out of the grip. The man was stronger and tugged him forward. Blaine's chest tightened, and he could feel his throat closing up. Sebastian stumbled forward but was easily pushed out of the way again.

"Blaine, no. Blaine…" His voice was scratchy as he reached out. The other man – the one not holding Blaine – went over to him, holding him back easily. He looked like he was having trouble keeping his eyes open, but Blaine had little time to analyze as he was shoved inside of the back of the van. There were no windows, and he strained to go back out.

There was a sound of a gunshot, and Blaine jumped. Sebastian. He tried to tug forward harder than before, out of the man's grasp, but found himself pulled back. He had to get out; he couldn't breathe. This kind of thing was supposed to happen in movies or books. Not to him. "Let me go!" he screamed, trying to elbow the man backwards. He must have been anticipating it because he held Blaine's elbow in place before twisting it. Blaine screamed, his jaw clenching and his vision blurring for a moment.

Before he could do anything else, something was pressed against his nose and mouth. He couldn't breathe. His eyes started to water, and his arms moved wildly about as he whimpered. Black started to blur his vision, and he slumped backwards. He could hear the other man entering the van, and they began to talk. The words seemed to slur together. He had to fight it. He had to…

OoOoOoO

Blaine woke up with a dry mouth and a pounding head. Everything seemed to slowly go back into focus, and for a moment everything was fine. And then he remembered. Blaine looked around, pulling himself up quickly. He whimpered as there was a jarring pain that spread across his arm, and he looked around. He was stuck in a small basement.

The room was open, and where there should have been a wall and a door, it was wide open. Except for the bars. There was something painful in that – seeing the stairs and knowing that freedom was just up them, but not being able to reach it. Another door was pressed on the other side of the basement, though he had no clue where it led. He continued looking around, the florescent lights hurting his eyes. There was a single bed pressed up in the back left corner and a bowl with a bucket next to it in the other. A single window, too tiny to crawl through was up against the back, and he climbed over to it, reaching on his tip-toes and peering out. There were bars over it as well.

He sighed, slumping down against the wall and closing his eyes, shaking. Every bit of him wanted to be able to open them up and see that everything was normal. He also knew that wasn't about to happen. He wasn't going to wake up in his bedroom, and God knew what they were going to do to him. His legs pressed against his chest as he tried to breathe, and his eyes started to burn. Blaine only lasted a few moments before he broke down crying.

What if he never saw Kurt again? Or his brother? Or Sebastian? God, what had they even done to Sebastian? The last thing he could remember was a gunshot. What if he was dead? Blaine let out a broken sob as he pulled in on himself, feeling as if he was dropping. His head throbbed, and his nails dug into the palm of his hand.

A door creak open, and Blaine's head snapped up. Looking at the top of the stairs, he saw one of the men slowly make his way down. He had dark brown hair which was greased backwards, and his green eyes glared at Blaine with disgust. Blaine's eyes stayed fixed on him as he bent down. The man shoved a plate of food and rolled a water bottle in the space between the bottom bar and the floor.

"Eat," he snapped before turning around and making his way back up the stairs. Blaine didn't want to give them the satisfaction. He curled in on himself and pulled up onto the bed. His stomach clenched and growled, but he ignored it as he shut his eyes and let himself drift to sleep again.

OoOoOoO

Blaine kept like that for a while, drifting in and out of consciousness. Each time he woke up, his stomach knotted more and more, but he stubbornly refused to eat. With each time, he could feel himself growing weaker, energy slipping away. They kept the lights on constantly, and he had no clue how much time passed. It could have been days for all he knew; it certainly felt like it had been days by the time he finally gave in and dragged himself over to the food.

The bread was stale, but Blaine couldn't find it in himself to care as he wolfed it down. The water bottle had been previously used, and he slid off the cap with shaking hands before gulping it down, his throat burning momentarily. Tears crept to Blaine's eyes again as he finished it, the water bottle slipping from his hands.

He gagged, though nothing came out. Leaning onto the cold cement floor, he curled up, his arms wrapping around himself. This was what he was being reduced to, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. No way to escape. If only he hadn't fought Sebastian off. If only he'd stayed in the club just a few minutes longer. Scenario after scenario kept on running through his head, and for the countless time cried himself to sleep.

OoOoOoO

When Blaine woke up this time, Blaine was shivering. The cement felt colder than usual, and the room was blurry. He had to strain to lift himself up, and even when he did, his teeth wouldn't stop chattering. "You have a fever. You're probably a bit delusional," came a voice behind him – a voice he recognized. Blaine turned around, wishing he had the strength to fling himself across the room and hug the person sitting on his bed.

Sebastian Smythe looked down at him with a smile. "Hey, Blaine." He said it so calmly as if there was nothing wrong, as if they weren't trapped in a basement, held hostage. Blaine weakly dragged himself across the room, pulling himself up onto the bed and wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist.

"I thought you were dead. I heard them fire a gun, and I figured… Oh, God. But you're fine." He paused before realizing. "Shit, they got you too." Sebastian's smile faltered, and he sighed. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and settled them down carefully. His hands went to Blaine's hair, and he pulled through it.

"I thought they were going to kill me too. But they missed. On… purpose, I think. But they couldn't have me wandering around. I mean, I was kind of a witness." He shrugged, and Blaine pulled in closer to him. "Jesus Christ, you're burning up."

"I've got you now, though. Well, what I mean to say is that we're together. So, it's okay," Blaine muttered. "Well, as okay as it can be," he said, his voice hollow. "Are we going to die in here?"

"I certainly hope not. I was planning to have sex a lot more before I died." Blaine glared at him, and he let out a laugh.

"We're trapped in a basement with a bunch of psychopaths, and you think that now's the time to make a sex joke?"

"I think a better question is when isn't it time to make a sex joke?" Blaine let out a choked laugh, curling into him.

"I'm so glad you're here." He pulled back after a moment, coughing violently. Sharp pains wracked his chest with each cough, and after a moment, he had to sit and calm down before he could speak again, his voice wheezing. "I mean, not that you're here, but just –"

"I know what you mean, Blaine. Don't hurt yourself."

"Bit too late for that, don't you think?" he said, his eyes closing.

"Hey, now. Just… think of me fucking you or something. You're bound to feel better in no time." Blaine didn't even bother glaring at him, though he shook his head.

"You're crazy. We're going to die here, and you're still going to be begging me to have sex with you," Blaine said, though he curled in closer. Sebastian's hand ran down his side, slipping under his shirt. His thumb ran small circles on Blaine's hip, and the smallest smile formed itself on Blaine's lips.

"I don't beg. Besides, you'll come around. With no one but us here, especially." He placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead. "Sleep now. You're tired."

"I've just been sleeping all day long anyway. And you're crazy," Blaine murmured, his voice already starting to fade. His head was getting light and starting to buzz with static, and he knew he wouldn't be able to fight it that much longer.

"Sleep. And yes, I am crazy, but you like me that way," Sebastian said, and Blaine smiled, nodding against Sebastian's chest.

"Damn straight." If Sebastian replied, Blaine didn't hear it.

OoOoOoO

When Blaine woke up, he felt cold. His eyes fluttered open. His fever had subsided some, though he was still trembling slightly. The first thing he noticed was that Sebastian wasn't next to him. He lifted his head, feeling sore, and his eyes looked around. He found Sebastian leaning against the wall. His head was bowed down, but before Blaine could say a word, he looked up.

"I'm sorry," he said, and Blaine's brow furrowed.

"What are you sorry for? This isn't your fault. Is something going on?" Sebastian simply shook his head.

"He's coming for you. And I can't stop him. He came down and said he'd be back." Sebastian moved up, closer to him, running his fingers through Blaine's hair. Blaine let himself fall into the touch, and his eyes closed for a moment.

"My Blaine."

"I'm not yours," Blaine replied quietly, and he felt the hand freeze for a moment. His eyes opened again, and Sebastian sighed. There was a creak as the door opened.

"I'm so, so sorry, Blaine. I wish I could help. Be strong." Sebastian looked so uncharacteristically defeated, and Blaine noticed for the first time that his face was gaunt. Before he had time to ask questions, though, the man came down and paused in front of the bars.

"Up," he grunted, and he fished out a key, unlocking the barred door. When Blaine didn't move, the man's face turned angry. "Fucking get up. Don't play dumb," the man yelled. Still, Blaine stayed immobile, his heart pounding. His eyes flickered to Sebastian, who mouthed to him again.

"Sorry." Blaine wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but his throat was closing. The man moved forward, grabbing him by his sleeve and tugging. Blaine barely had time to react before he moved his hand back and slapped Blaine across the cheek. Blaine's face stung, and his jaw clenched as he was washed with shame. He couldn't fight back.

Blaine let himself be dragged out, his body going limp, and he was thrown into the bars before he was guided out. "Walk," the man spat in his ear, shoving him forward one more time. Blaine stumbled forward, letting himself be lead towards the other door of the basement. He felt fear flash through him, and his head jerked back for a moment. He saw the other man wipe his hands on his pants as if he had touched a bug, and he sneered at Blaine. Sebastian flickered out of the corner of his eye for one more moment before the door unlocked.

The room was dark, and there was a single, metal table with straps on it. Blaine felt his blood go cold as he turned around, trying to bolt. He pressed against the man but was thrown back. "Let me go! Let me go!" he screamed, pushing frantically against it. He had no clue what the table was for, but it looked like something out of a horror movie.

"Shut up."

He shook, and the man held him firmly by his shoulders, dragging him over to the table. Blaine clawed at his hand as his skin prickled. His heart stuttered as he was pushed back against it, and the door opened again. The other man, one Blaine hadn't fully seen yet came in. He had longer black hair, which he'd neatly pulled back into a ponytail.

"Need some help with that, Phil?" he asked, moving and grabbing the straps. He tied Blaine down, though Blaine struggled against it. Blaine felt his eyes burn.

"God, shut him up, and I'll be fine," Phil muttered. Blaine's eyes shifted, and he saw the other man grab something. It was only when the gag was stuffed hastily in his mouth and tied uncomfortably tightly that he realized what it was. He let out a whimper through the gag, and his eyes shut as he saw one of them pick up a needle.

"Nice and easy like that," the other man muttered, letting out a bark-like laugh. Blaine felt a sharp pinch as the needle entered him, and it was as if they'd released ice into his bloodstream. Blaine opened his eyes, and after a moment his vision blurred and their voices began to sound muffled and unclear. It was as if someone was turning the volume down, and the harder he strained to hear them, the more his head seemed to spin.

The lights seemed to flicker on and off, and he squeezed his eyes shut, taking a sharp breath. He felt like he was floating, disconnected. Blue and green and red and white all sparkled before his eyes. He didn't even realize he was screaming against his gag until there was a sharp slap across his cheek. There was a faint call for him to shut up. The warmth and pain from that slid and dripped down his cheeks and his neck, and he could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness.

He had no idea how long it'd been before he felt himself being jerked up. Things were a mess, and even the walk back to the cell was a blur in his mind. He felt himself being thrown in, though it was the cold and painful feel of the cement against his cheek that jarred him to a point close enough to consciousness.

"What the fuck did they do to you?" Blaine's head lifted, and he saw a blurred figure over him within seconds. "Blaine, Blaine!" He could feel hands shaking him, and he curled up against the source of the voice. A faint bit of recognition ran through him as he tried to remember whose voice it was. "Blaine, just look at me." A hand cupped his cheek, and he let out a soft hum.

"You're soft," he murmured, feeling as if taffy or something kept his jaws nearly shut as he tried to speak. Blaine looked up, and as he pulled in closely, Sebastian's face came into view.

"Seb?" Blaine could barely focus, but as Sebastian moved down, cradling him close, he looked up at him, managing a tense smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me." He let out a shuddering breath and his fingers played through Blaine's hair, running carefully through it before tracing down his arm. He paused where the needle had pressed in, and Blaine could feel his hand shake for a moment, his fingers tightening. "What did they do to you?" he asked again, his voice softer this time.

"I don't know." He could feel a dull ache, a pounding spread across his head, and he let out a whimper as he started to shake again. His entire body felt sore, and for a moment when he tried to breathe, his entire chest flared with pain. A weak scream left his lips, though it was only when he felt Sebastian's hands tighten around him, pulling him to his chest that he even realized that he was the one screaming.

Sebastian made small shushing sounds as he rocked him, trying to comfort him. "It'll be okay," he said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Blaine's temple.

"You don't know that," was Blaine's only response.

OoOoOoO

"If you get out of this alive, what do you want to be?" Blaine asked, staring up at the ceiling. Those sorts of questions had always seemed to trivial and stupid at school, but now, not knowing whether that would ever happen, whether they'd even get a chance, it held a new importance. Blaine shivered, and Sebastian flipped over, leaning against him. His arm wound around him, trying to heat him up despite the fact that both of them knew the shivering had nothing to do with the temperature.

"Honestly?" he asked, and Blaine nodded. "Dance instructor." A low laugh left Blaine's lips, though he winced as his chest rattled, and he let out a low, wet cough. "What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing, just sweaty, partially naked guys all day long – sounds like something right up your alley, yeah." Sebastian grinned and winked at Blaine.

"Certainly an added bonus, but not my main reason." Blaine's brow furrowed.

"Oh?"

"I mean, I love dancing. It's a passion, and I'd love to share it, help other people who feel the same way about it. I'm not sure whether I'm good enough, but, if I am, it's so freeing, and –" He paused, glaring. "Don't look at me like that. Stop it."

"Like what?" Blaine hadn't even realized he'd been giving Sebastian a particular look.

"That puppy-eyed expression like I've gone all soft on you. You're making me regret not just agreeing to the bit about the hot, sweaty boys."

"Perv."

"You're the one who said it first! I can't win with you, can I?" His expression softened after a minute, and his fingers trailed up Blaine's arm. "What about you?"

"Me? I've always wanted to perform. Write my own songs maybe? I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have anything poetic like you," he teased, nudging Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian rolled his eyes, though his smile never faded.

"Oh, shut up."

OoOoOoO

It became a cycle; they'd take him, and Sebastian would cradle him afterwards. The days blurred and bled into one another. Blaine found it harder and harder think. Each trip to the other room seemed to be closer to the next, and yet Blaine could barely wait. He felt his he was suffocating. He was torn between dreading them and needing them. Without them, Blaine's fever spiked, and he shook. His skin itched without it. He'd scratch at himself until his skin peeled, ignoring Sebastian's pleas.

"Blaine, don't. Please, you're going to hurt yourself. Stop doing –"

The red under Blaine's nails wouldn't go away. When Sebastian saw that it was useless, he took another approach. When Phil and George – he'd heard the name at some point, though he didn't remember when – came to get Blaine, Sebastian flung himself at the bars. He begged for them to take him instead, but Phil and George didn't even say a word. It was like he didn't even exist.

Blaine stayed there as Sebastian continued, his voice screaming inside Blaine's mind. "Not him. Not him. Just this once. Please. _Please_." When Phil and George pushed forward, spewing curses at Blaine for ignoring them, Sebastian reached out, trying desperately to hold on. Blaine reached back, but his hand shook, his palms were sweaty, and he was too weak. They barely needed to pull to break the hold.

And the cycle continued.

Blaine came back that night – or day or afternoon or morning for all he knew – to find Sebastian pressed up against the bed. Blaine couldn't help but remember how optimistic he had been at first. Now, his shoulders were slumped forward, and his eyes were red and swollen from crying. His head was still clouded over, but he was able to stumble forward. Sebastian's eyes darted up before he pulled himself up as well.

Neither of them said anything. They didn't have to. Both of them moved forward until they met in the center of the room. Sebastian's hand stretched out, curling around the back of his neck. His fingers tightened as their lips pressed together, and Blaine reached out, his fists desperately clinging onto Sebastian's shirt. Their lips moved together, and a low moan left Blaine's lips.

He broke down, falling forward, and Sebastian pulled back for a moment. "Shh, shh, Blaine, I got you." Their lips pressed together again, and they frantically pulled closer. Sebastian's tongue flicked over his lips, and Blaine moaned. Blaine shuddered before sobbing into the kiss, the taste of salt starting to fill his taste buds. He whimpered, clutching to Blaine.

"Don't let me go. Don't let me –" He couldn't form his thoughts as he continued pressing kiss after kiss on his lips. His knees buckled underneath him after a moment, and he pulled Sebastian down to the ground with him.

"I won't. I'm here." Sebastian pulled him close, and Blaine's head fell against his chest as he sobbed, his entire body sore. He felt like dead weight.

"I can't breathe," Blaine choked out, and, sure enough, his throat was closing up. He shook his head as if that would help. It only seemed to make it worse, and his head spun. Suddenly, Sebastian's hands darted out, and he grabbed his face, holding it steady as he looked straight at Blaine.

"I'm not going to leave you. We'll find a way out of here. I promise." Blaine tried to shake his head, but Sebastian held it, moving forward and pressing a final, gentle kiss to Blaine's lips. "I promise." Blaine paused before slumping forward against Sebastian, taking deep, unsteady breaths.

OoOoOoO

Blaine dreamt that he and Sebastian were together. They had been out in the middle of summer. Sebastian insisted on wearing just his bathing suit, and Blaine knew people were staring. He wasn't particularly fond of the idea. "You're mind, got that?" Blaine had muttered as he hooked their arms together and continued walking down. There was nothing special about the dream – nothing extraordinary, so when he suddenly woke up, sitting straight up, he had no clue what triggered it.

As he lay there, though, Sebastian squeezing around his waist and simply nuzzling against him, half-asleep, he realized: most people woke up from nightmares; he woke up into them. The realization made Blaine's fingers tighten as he buried his head against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian's eyes opened, and he didn't say a word as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair.

He didn't ask for an explanation of what was going on. He didn't even ask Blaine what he needed. Somehow he already knew that. Sebastian peppered his face with kisses, cradling his head in his hands and rubbing circles along his back, careful to avoid bruises and cuts.

"I wanna go home," Blaine choked out, not caring how much he sounded like a little kid.

"I know, and I'll get you home. I promised, didn't I?"

"But I wanna go home now."

"I wish I could do that, Blaine. I'd trade in the last minutes of my life to have made sure you never made it here. I nearly did." Blaine let out a whimper. "I'll take care of you until you can go home. Okay?" He hummed quietly to Blaine until he fell back asleep, shaking in his arms.

OoOoOoO

Blaine had no clue how they'd ended up here. It's started with them kissing, which they, admittedly did more than usual recently, but now he was straddled over Sebastian, their hips rolling together. His lips pressed against Sebastian's, and he let out a low moan as his hand reached down. Sebastian swatted it away, and Blaine's head fell back as his zipper was undone.

Sebastian's hand slid in, and he palmed Blaine over his boxers. Blaine's stomach tightened as he bit his lip as Sebastian sucked at the skin of his neck. Shuddered, Blaine's hips jerked forward, and Sebastian tugged at his pants and boxers. They slipped down to the ground, and Blaine's cock sprung free. He could feel Sebastian's lips hover over his ear for a moment before his tongue traced the shell.

After a moment, his fingers wrapped around it, and Blaine pressed into him. His eyes fluttered shut, and as their lips pressed together again, he arched into him. Sebastian's tongue slowly slid across his lower lip, tasting and teasing him before slipping in. The kiss was slow and, and Blaine's breath hitched as his lips fell open.

Sebastian's tongue ran along his lips one more time before tracing his mouth. He moved along each dip, sculpting it out, and Blaine whimpered, his fingers falling to Sebastian's hips and squeezing. Sebastian ran his thumb over the head of Blaine's cock, smearing the pre-cum, and groaned, trying to push his cock deeper into Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian seemed to get the message and sped up, sliding from the back to the head. All the while, he sucked on Blaine's tongue, easing it out of Blaine's mouth. When he'd pulled back far enough, he took Blaine's lower lip between his teeth and worried it. His hand moved back to the head, and he played with the slit, letting out a low chuckle as Blaine squirmed.

Somehow he seemed to know to apply the right pressure. As if reading Blaine's mind, he leaned in. "I told you I'm good, didn't I?" he asked, pressing a kiss to Blaine's jaw. Blaine moaned, his head going fuzzy as Sebastian continued, his hand speeding up. Blaine barely had control over his body. He jerked desperately into his hand, his fingers tightening around Sebastian as he slid across the flat of his stomach.

He could feel himself tensing, getting close, and he moved down, his nose burying against Sebastian's neck as he let out a muffled sound. His eyes fluttered shut, and his breath caught in his throat as he felt his entire body freeze for a moment. Sebastian's name left his lips – choked and needy, and he pressed against him for a moment before collapsing. Heat slowly spread across his body as he curled so that he was pressed completely against him.

Sebastian's clean hand wrapped around him, and he held him there as Blaine began breathing again, and he ran his hand soothing in circles. Neither of them said anything for a long while, and after a while – Blaine couldn't be sure how long – he began drifting off. Sebastian must have believed him asleep as his breathing became heavier. Despite that, he was careful to be quiet, and Blaine almost missed what he whispered.

"I love you."

OoOoOoO

"I can't. Sebastian Seb…" He pressed against the floor. His fingers scratched at his arms, and he screamed in pain as the skin peeled back.

"Blaine, you have to stop that." Sebastian's voice was frantic, and he tried to grab onto Blaine's hands, but Blaine kept on pulling back.

"It hurts. It itches. I can't." He kept on going at it, and as his eyes opened, Sebastian moved in and out of focus. His head seemed to detach for a moment, and Blaine screamed as he felt something crawling under his skin. He moved own, his fingers running across his skin, and that sharp pain was there again as if someone was sliding a knife down a vein, cutting through him.

"Blaine, please."

The sound of Sebastian's voice was drowned out by his screams. His hands reached up to his head, and he squeezed. "Shut up. Shut up." He screamed again, and his body convulsed against the cement as he tried to breathe and his entire body burned.

OoOoOoO

Blaine slowly opened his eyes, only to immediately squint them as he was overwhelmed by white. The walls were bright and seemed to press in on him. His heart started to pound as he shifted. He had no clue where he was, and there was a beeping that wouldn't stop and -

"He's awake." A lady rushed next to him, gently pressing him back down. "Relax, love. You've gone through a lot." Blaine's eyes darted around. It looked like he was in a hospital. He didn't have much time to observe before a policeman walked in, sitting beside the bed. Blaine's eyes continued bouncing around, and he gave an impatient whimper. "How are you?" the policeman asked. He reached out to lightly touch Blaine's arm, and Blaine automatically flinched away, his breathing immediately becoming heavier as his head spun.

"I... I don't know," Blaine said, trying desperately to piece everything together. If he was in a hospital, it could only mean that they had found him, right? Yet he didn't want to get his hopes up. Perhaps this was some sort of twisted trick.

"We've got you. You're safe. You're not going back to those men, Blaine," the police officer said.

"Who were they?" Blaine asked, his eyes closing for a moment.

"They were… paid to test out new illegal drugs on humans. They decided to go to Scandals to pick up someone up. From what we've gathered they… they believed gays were someone lesser people."

"So, homophobes," Blaine said, his voice scratched. Even though his skin itched, he ground his teeth together, thinking back to the first thing he'd heard them say. _Fags_.

"Right, and – Before he could get any further, the door opened again.

"Oh my God, Blaine, honey, you're alive," his mother sobbed, stumbling in. She shook and looked at Blaine fearfully as if he could disappear any second. "What did they do to you?" she asked, taking a step forward. She was followed by Blaine's father, whose face was also etched with concern. It was drained of color, and as he moved forward, his fingers clutched onto his wife's shoulders.

"Ma'am, sir, I'm going to need to ask you to leave for a few minutes. I need to explain to your son what's going on."

"I just want to see," she began, but Blaine's dad pulled her back. His knuckles turned white for a moment as he looked at Blaine. Blaine's face flushed as eh looked away. He'd been imagining it for so long, yet now that it was, he felt disconnected.

"Lisa, c'mon, we can wait a few more minutes in the waiting room." Blaine shifted again, looking around. For the first time he noticed, Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. His heart clenched, and he shook his head madly, trying to get a word out.

"Calm down, son. It'll be okay. Just breathe and don't push yourself." Blaine swallowed as his chest tightened and his eyes burned. He needed Sebastian. Sebastian would know what to say what to do. He could calm him down.

"Sebastian, where's Sebastian?" Blaine asked, and the police offer's eyes widened. He gave Blaine a look that Blaine couldn't quite read before shifting closer. "What's wrong?" Blaine's voice was cold. Oh, God, if something had happened to Sebastian, he wasn't sure what he'd do.

"Sebastian's dead. He's been dead for months now, since you were kidnapped." Blaine shook his head.

"No, he can't be," he said, letting out a hysterical laugh. "He was there the whole time with me. I saw him. I _saw_ him." He shook, feeling like his mind was short-circuiting. Sebastian couldn't be dead. He'd been there with him. There had to be some sort of mistake.

"You were on drugs the whole time, in a trance. Even the food they gave you had some pretty powerful hallucinogenic drugs in it. It could have caused you to see him." Blaine felt the room blur. His throat was dry, and he stared blankly ahead of him as he felt the room drop from underneath him. "I'll come back later. Clearly you need..." He didn't finish, and it was obvious that he didn't really know what to say. Blaine curled in on himself. He could _feel _Sebastian curled up next to him, running his fingers through his hair. "I'll let your parents and friends know that they can come visit now."

He quickly slipped out of the room, and Blaine shook, his fingers tightening around the sheets. His head seemed to fill with static. Sebastian couldn't be gone. He couldn't be dead. They hadn't shot him; he had told Blaine himself. God, it had all felt so real - each kiss, each word. His head tightened, and he shook.

"Blaine?" His head jerked up, and he looked up at Kurt with wide eyes and an animalistic expression. Kurt ran over, pulling Blaine closer to him and peppering his face with kisses, but Blaine remained frozen, barely registering him. "Oh, Blaine. Blaine..." Sebastian wasn't coming back. "I'm so sorry." He was dead. "I never should have yelled at you." He'd never been there. "I love you." And Blaine loved him.

"Oh, God."


End file.
